Cullen Carnival
by GeronimoPond
Summary: The Cullens hit the carnival. Emmett pigs out, Jasper freaks out, Carlisle and Esme make out- what! Some all-around good, wholesome Cullen-y goodness! All Vamps, a tad OOC in some parts. M for some future chapters, maybe...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Whoop! Give it up for another story! This one is a little more light-hearted, comedic...basically the complete opposite of Haunted. Which, if you haven't read, you need to. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I'm just sending them to the carnival, for some light-hearted fun.**

**BPOV**

Edward dragged me into his house, quickly glancing around the living room. He let out satisfied sigh when he didn't spot any of his family. He pulled me close, nuzzling my neck.

"I don't hear anyone, so…" He mumbled against my skin, his cold lips tickling me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed against him. He made a noise of appreciation and ran his hands down my sides. I shivered and closed my eyes. His lips found mine and my head spun deliciously. I started to make my move on him when he let out a loud gasp and I jumped back from his arms. I blinked a few times before I saw who had joined us in the room. Emmett was grinning broadly, clapping his hands. Alice bounced with uncontained excitement, while Jasper looked like he was going to yank Alice out of the room and find the nearest empty room. Rosalie was the only one with a frown on her face, glaring at me as she leaned against the door frame. I felt myself turn bright red and fanned myself with my hand.

"Where did you learn how to do that, Edward? Not from those books you have your nose stuck in…or is it?" Emmett laughed, his voice booming. Edward slipped an arm around my waist, squeezing me gently.

"Maybe, maybe not. I've learned from recent experience." He smiled crookedly down at me, and my cheeks burned violently. I remembered that night vividly, since it was the first time Edward let himself go farther than he had ever gone before with me. Emmett didn't ask about anything more, all he had to do was look at my face. His grin grew wider. Jasper let out a frustrated breath and left the room, brushing past Carlisle and Esme.

"Nice…" Emmett said quietly.

"Hello, Bella. Are you excited to be spending the weekend with us?" Esme asked, brushing stray strands of hair behind my ear. I had completely forgotten about that, a first for me. Charlie was fishing with Billy and gave me permission to sleep over at the Cullen's. He knew something was up between me and Jake, but didn't press the issue. I thanked him (silently) for it.

"Of course she is! I've already seen the entire weekend and she's going to have an awesome time. Starting with tonight," Alice said, hopping up and down.

"Edward, did you tell Bella what we're doing tonight?" Carlisle turned to Edward, an amused look on his face. I glanced up at Edward and saw his smile.

"Not yet. I was hoping for it to be a surprise. Would you like to know what we're doing, Bella?" _Damn his dazzling ways,_ I thought to myself as I felt my legs go weak.

"Does it involve not going shopping and being shoved into dressing rooms against my will?" I heard Alice's annoyed huff and bit back a smile of my own. Edward shook his head and I sighed.

"Good. Are we playing baseball?" Edward rolled his eyes at the use of my plural. _I'll be able to play one day,_ I smiled at my thought.

"No, but it'll be as fun as baseball, if not more. Alice, go get Jasper. I think it's time to leave,"

We piled into Edward's Volvo, Carlisle and Esme following behind us in Carlisle's Mercedes. I sat up a little straighter in my seat as I began to see large signs stuck in the ground next to the road. My face was all but pressed against the passenger window when we pulled into a large field, cars parked all around us.

"Edward, why are we at the fairgrounds?" I asked slowly, looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"Surprise." He said dryly, though his eyes were glowing with laughter.

"Jeez, I thought you were supposed to smart. We're going to the fair!" Emmett yelled and hopped out of the car. Carlisle and Esme pulled in next to us and gracefully exited their vehicle. I slid out of the Volvo, and Edward was instantly at my side, walking towards the ticket booth.

"Two, please." He paid quickly and handed me my wristband. I stared at him and with a small smile on his face, placed the band on my arm. Emmett wrapped his arm around me, a little too tight. I gasped for breath as he began jogging towards the fair.

"Bella, tonight is a night you'll never forget. It'll probably be better than when you and Edward did the hanky-panky in your bed." Emmett laughed loudly when Edward growled at him.

"For the record, we did not do the _hanky-panky_ in her bed. And you're not letting her breathe, Emmett." Edward said through gritted teeth. Emmett loosened his grip and dragged me towards a corn dog stand.

"The last fair I went to, I wrestled a pig and won a basket of corn muffins. And that was before I met Rosalie," He said wistfully.

"Fairs nowadays are cooler than ones back in my day. Boy, if I was a human, I'd be in greasy food heaven right about now. Just take a look around you, Bella. Corn dogs, funnel cakes, burgers, and most of all, cotton candy." It dawned on me what Emmett was saying and I fought my way out of his arms.

"Uh-uh, no way, no how! I'm not gorging myself on disgusting, deep-fried food for you, Emmett Cullen! You should've stayed human!" I yelled a little too loudly. People walking by looked at my strangely. Emmett simply stuck out his lower lip, his golden eyes growing big. _What is with the Cullen boys and dazzling me? No way am I letting him get to me!_

"Please, Bella? I'd just have to throw it up later and I can't taste it anyway…"

"No, no, no, no, NO!" I stomped my foot and threw my hands up in the air. He pouted a little bit more and I felt my resolve crumbling. I covered my face with my hands and sighed.

"Alright, I'll do it. But only after I hit the rides I want to go on, so I don't puke and make a fool of myself." I knew that somehow I was going to make a fool of myself sometime tonight and I was probably going to be seeing that food again later, but I didn't really focus on that point.

"Thank you! You won't regret it, I promise." Emmett grabbed me and hugged me tightly.

"You're going to regret doing that, Bella." Edward murmured in my ear when Emmett released me.

"I know, but if it'll make him happy…"

"So self-sacrificing, you are." He grinned and kissed my forehead. He tugged me towards the Tilt-a-Whirl and I groaned internally. I was going to make a fool of myself, the bad way.

**Please review! And go read Haunted, if you haven't already! And review there, too! Next chapter up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry everyone about not updating lately. I've been super uber-busy with homework and I don't have any time. But I've got chapters working, hopefully I'll get something posted by the end of the week.

Don't hate me! Haha.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey. Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I have been pretty busy with school and dealing with a recent death of a friend. I did have four days off of school this week, but I was busy catching up on things. I promise, _promise, to update sometime in the near future._

_Do not fret, lovies. I haven't given up on this story, but am dealing with some serious writers' block. Give me some time and I will give you the chapter you deserve._

_Love,_

_AFutureCullen_

_Aka_

_Meghan_


End file.
